


poncho causes trouble

by Gracefanfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Crack, The Clave, and follows him every where, it adores rafael, it's called poncho, magnus for reasons has a hell hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Magnus, for reasons nobody, including himself, knows, owns a hell hound. and it adores Rafael. which causes problems with the clave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shadowhunter characters do not belong to me in anyway shape or form. 
> 
> as always. un beta'd.
> 
> knowing myself, this story will probably not be updated.

When Alec first saw the hell hound Magnus owned, he thought it would be trouble. But not like this. He thought it would be dangerous because it's a hell hound , they aren't suppose to be pets. They are supposed to be vicious tracking dogs for greater demons. And yet. Magnus had one. As a pet. Named poncho. After he was done freaking out, after Magnus had proven the hell hound safe, Alec didn't think there would be any more trouble because of it. But that was before Poncho became ridiculously attached to Raphael and refused to leave his side. Then Alec started to worry. But he never thought it would get to this point. Not even when Raphael’s teacher hesitantly mentioned it. Alec had been in a rush that day and had stared at her before demanding what he was suppose to do about it. Poncho won't leave Raphael's side. But now there was a summons to the Clave in Idris. Four months early. According to the fire message they needed to be there within a day. “Magnus!” Alec shouted for his husband.   
“In here, Alexander! And working on a very precarious potion, I might add!” he responded. Alec hurried to the kitchen, where, indeed, Magnus stood, lecturing little Max, who looked bored out of his mind.   
“Daddy!” Max cried, leaping up from his stool, ignoring Magnus’s cry of protest, and slammed into Alec. He grinned down at his son and ruffled his hair, careful to the avoid the budding horns that grew among his blue curls.   
“Mags, have you seen this?” Alec asked, waving the summons around. Magnus didn’t bother to look up, instead quirked an eyebrow.   
“What a piece of paper? Why yes, I have,” He replied, a cheeky smirk adorning his face. Alec scoffed.   
“No, it’s a summons. To Idris.” That seemed to jar Magnus, because he looked up suddenly.   
“What?” He asked sharply, worry creeping into his features.   
“Apparently, Raf is causing some sort of disturbance in class. Can you guess what it might be?” Alec asked sarcastically. Two could play at that game. Before Magnus could respond, however, Max stuck his hand in the air and wave it around.   
“Ooh, ooh, pick me! I know the answer!” cried Max. Alec pulled his little boy into his arms.   
“Enlighten us, kiddo,” he told the small warlock seriously.   
“It’s Poncho! Cause he’s always with Rafe, and Rafe’s at school,” Max said, enunciating a little more carefully, the same way the four year old always did when he wanted to be taken seriously.   
“That’s right kiddo! Look at you, smarter than papa already!” Alec commended him. Max stuck his tongue out at his Papa, who copied the move.   
“Fine, fine. When do we have to go?” Magnus added some sort of glittering powder to his potion and stirred counterclockwise.   
“Like, today.” Magnus’s head snapped up so fast it was comical.   
“Alexander! Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” he cried.   
Alec gave him his best unimpressed look. “I was trying to.”  
“No.” Magnus drew out the word. “You were asking ridiculous questions about if I had seen a piece of paper.“ The warlock added another ingredient to the potion, causing it to let off blue smoke.   
“You know I was asking about what's on the piece of paper.”   
“Did I?” Magnus was careful to keep his voice even as he kept his eyes on the potion. Determined to win this game despite the serious situation. Beyond his facade Magnus felt rage raise up. It was bad enough that they had to report to the Clave once a year to prove that Raphael's progress as a child and as a shadow hunter was satisfactory. Oh they said it was about Max and Rafael but everyone knew they only cared about Rafael. But now they had to drop everything and defend every choice they had ever made because of stupid Poncho. And of course it was going to come out that Poncho was /his/ which would go over splendidly he was sure.   
“Magnus, be serious,” Alec said, furrowing his brows. Despite how Magnus like to hide his emotions, Alec had gotten good at reading them. He was upset, clearly, and worried, and Alec knew why. Though the Clave had allowed his marriage to Magnus, and the adoption of Raf, they’d never approved, and searched or every opportunity to take it away.   
“Alright, Alexander,” Magnus snapped, looking up from his potion. His eyes flashed, gleaming gold before he got his glamour under control. If Magnus wanted to take his frustrations out on Alec, he could deal. His decision must’ve shown on his face, because Magnus deflated, all the anger seeping out of him, leaving only room for fear.   
“Magnus, it’ll be okay, I promise. And honestly, I don’t give a damn what the Clave say.” The shadowhunter paused to wink at his younger son, who’d gasped at the sentiment. That pulled a chuckle, however strained, from Magnus. Still, Alec counted it a victory. Magnus waved a hand over the potion, blue light surrounding ingredients and utensils, finishing the potion for him.   
“Papa is cheating!” Max cried, tugging on Alec’s arm.  
“Papa is a million years old, I think he can use magic like that if he wants,” Alec told him, nuzzling into his little cheek. The boy sputtered with laughter, making Magnus smile.   
“I am not a million years old, but I am old enough to use my magic as I please,” Magnus announced, pulling Max into his own arms and situating him on his hip. “I assume you’ve packed.”   
“Yeah, when I got the letter,” Alec replied, a little sheepish. He fetched the bags and came back to the front room, where Magnus was creating a portal.   
“I hope you’ve pack nice things, not ratty sweaters,” he drawled, flourishing his hand for the final touches. Alec rolled his eyes. How was it, after all this time together, he still found Magnus’s theatrics endearing?


End file.
